


Shenanigans to Shagging

by GracefulLioness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Harry's Birthday, Hermione is of age, Hermione wears a sundress, James is a hot Daddy, Kitchen Sex, Mutual Pining, No War AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sirius is up to his usual shenanigans, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulLioness/pseuds/GracefulLioness
Summary: He’s your best friend’s father, Hermione reminded herself quickly.She doubted anyone would blame her for her silly infatuation. He was sinfully fit, after all. He certainly didn’t look like he was in his mid-forties.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/James Potter
Comments: 32
Kudos: 303
Collections: LoveDump 2020





	Shenanigans to Shagging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyKenz347](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/gifts).



> Just some unapologetic Jamione smut for LadyKenz347, with love. 
> 
> My first shot at a Jamione. I might be on board for this ship after this. I kind of love them. Hope you enjoy!

“He’s your best friend’s father.” Hermione whispered the words to herself over and over again like a mantra as she walked up the path to James Potter’s house. She shifted Harry’s birthday gift under one arm to smooth out the bodice of her sundress in the other. After a deep breath, she knocked. 

The door swung open, revealing Sirius, his tie already loosened and a tumbler of firewhisky in hand. “Hello, love,” he purred at her. 

“Sirius,” she greeted. “Good to see you.” 

He waved his hand to beckon her inside. “Watch your language, gents! There are ladies present!” Sirius called into the house as Hermione sidled past him. 

Hermione followed the sound of voices into the living room, where Harry and James were talking loudly with Remus. They were all shouting over each other boisterously as she entered the room. Uncertain, Hermione turned to Sirius. “Is this it? Where’s Ginny? Or Ron? Or Lily?” 

“Lily declined. Said she’d rather not watch her ex-husband get her baby boy get shitfaced for his twenty-fifth birthday. They got lunch earlier to celebrate privately. Ginny had a late practice, but she should be here soon. And I’m guessing Ron is late, as usual.” Sirius took Harry’s gift from Hermione and placed it on the dining table with a small pile of others. 

“Hermione!” Harry shouted, standing from the couch and swaying on the spot. “You made it!” He staggered over to her and wrapped his arms around her neck. 

“Of course I did,” Hermione said with a chuckle, hugging him in return. “Happy birthday, Harry.” 

Harry pulled back and turned to his father and Remus. “Hey look! Hermione’s here!” 

James grinned. “So she is! Hermione, let’s get you a drink.” 

Hermione nodded and followed James into the kitchen. 

“Wine?” James offered, reaching for a bottle of red. 

“Yes, please.” Hermione moved to stand near him at the counter, hands smoothing out her dress anxiously. “It seems like Harry’s been drinking a while. Am I late?” she asked. 

James cast a glance over his shoulder and grinned. He pulled the cork from the bottle with a _pop_. “No, not at all. Sirius just insisted that Harry start off the night with a twenty-five second chug of matured mead from The Three Broomsticks. It was impressive, actually. He downed the whole bottle.” 

Hermione balked. “That’s too much all at once!” 

James shrugged as he poured the wine into a glass for her. “It’s his birthday. Plus,” he added conspiratorially as he handed her the glass, “I’m planning on slipping a bit of sobering potion into his next drink.” 

“That’s very sneaky,” Hermione complimented, her heart racing. 

“Once a Marauder…” He winked at her before pouring his own drink. “You look lovely, by the way. This dress…” His eyes roved over her body quickly and Hermione felt herself blush under his gaze. 

“Thank you,” Hermione squeaked, hurrying to take a sip of her wine. _He’s your best friend’s father_ , she reminded herself quickly. 

She doubted anyone would blame her for her silly infatuation. He was sinfully fit, after all. He certainly didn’t _look_ like he was in his mid-forties. 

And it wasn’t just his unbelievably handsome looks either. He genuinely seemed interested in what she had to say. He treated her like an adult, while a lot of her other friends’ parents still seemed to view her as a teenager. She couldn’t help it that every time he smiled at her she wanted to crawl into his lap and put her tongue down his throat. 

She briefly let her eyes wander over him as he replaced the wine bottle on the counter and tidied up the drink area. He cut quite the dashing figure in his grey suit. His crisp white shirt beneath was unbuttoned at the neck, exposing a bit of his chest. Hermione wondered what it would be like to reach out and run her fingers over his chest. Would he stop her? Or let her indulge her curiosity? 

A loud greeting from the living room snapped her out of her reverie. 

“Sounds like Ginny and Ron are here,” James commented. He picked up his drink and then escorted Hermione back to the party, placing his hand on her lower back as they went. 

~*~*~

When it came time for Harry to open his presents, he had sobered up a bit. Though he was still speaking far louder than necessary, he wasn’t slurring his speech or swaying in his chair anymore thanks to James’ sneaky sober-up potions. 

Harry was thrilled over Hermione’s gift of new dragonhide gloves. Ginny gave him a Sneakoscope. Ron gave him an entire box of Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes latest products, declaring proudly that some of them weren’t yet released to the public. 

When it came time for James’ gift, Harry opened the box and balked. “Are these—?” He reached in and pulled out a handful of condoms. 

Sirius burst into laughter, nearly knocking over his firewhisky when his fist pounded on the table. 

“Please use them,” James requested with a smirk. “I’m much too young and good-looking to be a grandfather.” 

Harry grimaced, his cheeks pink. “Wow, Dad. You really shouldn’t have.” 

“Oh, it was no trouble,” James insisted jovially. “I just grabbed some from my nightstand.” 

Harry’s blush deepened, his ears turning red as the table descended into laughter. 

Sirius leaned forward, placing a hand on James’ arm and feigning sincerity. “I hope you kept a few for yourself, Prongs.”

James grinned at his friend. “Now, Padfoot, why would I leave myself unprepared?” 

“Gross.” Harry grimaced. “Thanks for that, Dad.” He closed the box and pushed it to the side. 

As everyone turned their attention back to Harry, James’ eyes flickered to Hermione. And he winked. 

Hermione’s heart stuttered in her chest. She sipped her wine, sure that her face was as red as Ron’s Gryffindor jumper. 

“Time for cake!” Remus announced, disappearing into the kitchen. 

When he returned with the cake, candles lit on top, Sirius grinned and sat forward in his chair. Remus set the dessert in front of Harry as everyone sang their wishes for a happy birthday. 

Just before Harry blew out the candles, Sirius dove under the table. And a split second later, the cake exploded, raining pastry and frosting down over everyone. 

Mouths agape, everyone stared stunned at the mess that was made. 

Sirius crawled from under the table laughing and everyone jeered at him. Ron and Ginny threw handfuls of cake in his direction, successfully hitting his leather jacket, but he only laughed harder. 

Hermione glanced down at her sundress coated in sugary goop and frowned. So much for not looking silly in front of James. Luckily, with a wave of her wand, she was clean again. A look up at him showed how little he cared. He was laughing along with his son and wiping cake from his face and licking it off his fingers. 

Hermione wondered what it might be like to be the one licking cake off his fingers. 

She shook her head and decided she needed another glass of wine or two. 

~*~*~

When the party was dying down and everyone was stumbling out the door, Hermione lingered. She told herself that she didn’t want James to have to clean everything up on his own. 

“You don’t have to stay, Hermione,” James said as he closed the door. 

“I don’t mind,” she assured him. There were cups everywhere, and she made herself busy by gathering them up and carrying them to the kitchen. “Besides,” she called back to James, “Sirius made such a mess, I would hate for you to have to handle it all on your own.” 

James entered the kitchen, twirling his wand in his fingers. “Taken care of.” He grinned at her. “Magic can make cleaning so easy, Hermione. See?” With a wave of his wand, the dishes flew into the sink and began to wash themselves. 

Hermione’s cheeks flushed and she moved to step around him to leave. “Right. Well, I guess I should—”

James caught her by the arm and her breath caught in her throat. Their eyes met for a fraction of a moment before he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. 

Stunned, Hermione froze, hardly able to believe it was really happening. It wasn’t until his hand moved into her hair, drawing her closer by the nape of her neck, that her body woke up. 

She tilted her head up, kissing him back as her hands raised to rest on his chest. A little moan escaped her as his other hand curled possessively around her hip bone. Just as she truly began to melt into the kiss, he was pulling back. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry.” He shook his head, but didn’t let go of her. “I did tell Sirius that he should never let me be alone with you.” 

“What?” 

“He probably planned this whole thing somehow. He always was the lecherous one, you know.” 

“You—What?” 

James kept talking, his eyes pressed tightly closed. She could feel his heart pounding beneath her palm. “I always try to remind myself that you’re my son’s best friend…” 

Hermione’s stomach swooped. He _wanted_ her. She didn’t know how it was possible, but he did. Perhaps he had wanted her almost as long as she’d wanted him. 

“Too much wine, I suppose.” He stepped away from her, not meeting her eyes. 

“Is that why you kissed me?” she asked quietly, afraid of the answer. “Are you drunk?” 

His brown eyes snapped to hers. “No,” he admitted. “I’m not. Are you?” 

She shook her head. She’d only had two glasses of wine. Barely enough for her to feel anything at all. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, carding his fingers through his hair. “Merlin, you must think I’m… Well, I understand if you want me to stay away from you from now on.” 

“That’s not what I want.” 

James stared at her, standing very still as if he might spook her if he made any sudden movements. “It’s not?” 

“No, I—You idiot. I want you.” 

With two steps, she crossed the space between them and threw her arms around his neck, her mouth landing against his. 

His hands were on her waist in an instant, pulling her closer as he kissed her back with fervor. 

Her fingers gripped his hair as their teeth gnashed and tongues darted forward, teasing and tasting. His hands drifted lower to her hips and she moaned as he stepped into her, pressing his body against hers. 

“James…” she moaned as his lips broke away from hers to trail down her neck. 

He groaned. “Say it again.” 

“James.” 

_“Fuck.”_

His hands gripped her waist harder and he picked her up as if she weighed nothing at all, setting her on the kitchen counter. Then his lips were back on hers, urgent and demanding. 

Hermione let her knees open, allowing him to step between her legs. His hands danced over her thighs, teasing just below the hemline of her sundress. 

Indulging in her earlier fantasy, Hermione let her hands drift to his shirt buttons. She flicked them open one by one, then she ran her hands along his chest. He was hard and warm and she wanted to curl into him. 

James’ hands reached forward, running up her thighs under her skirt to pull her forward by her hips to the edge of the counter. Their centers collided and Hermione could feel his arousal against her, hard and long. She gasped, canting her hips forward more, seeking more contact. 

He pulled back, fire in his eyes, his breath laboured as he stared at her. Slowly, as if waiting for her to stop him, he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her knickers and pulled. 

Breath hitching in her throat, Hermione lifted herself up so that he could drag them down her legs and toss them aside. And then he was sinking to his knees before her, his head disappearing under her skirt. 

Hermione forced herself to breathe as James kissed up her thighs, teasing her with his teeth and tongue as he went. At last, his tongue darted out against her swollen clit, and she gasped. He started slow, laving her slick folds almost reverently. 

She leaned back onto her palms, closing her eyes as he slipped two fingers inside of her. He sucked her clit between his lips and she saw stars. Slowly, his fingers pumped in and out of her as his tongue flicked against her quicker. 

Subconsciously, she pushed her hips forward, desperately seeking more from him. He picked up on her body’s subtle clues, giving her what she needed before she had time to ask for it. Divine pressure built within her, wanton moans and gasps filling the room as she felt the cord within her tightening. 

It snapped, and Hermione cried out her release, thighs trembling on either side of James’ head as he continued his ministrations through her orgasm.

Panting as her heart returned to a normal rate, Hermione watched as James stood again, licking his lips and smiling at her wolfishly. 

She reached for him, her hands frantically reaching for his trousers. His lips found hers again, and she could taste herself in his kiss. The straps of her sundress slid over her shoulders, and she became aware that he was pulling them down. She pulled back to help wiggle out of it, and he pushed the top down so that it pooled at her waist. 

He stood back, his eyes roving over her exposed breasts. And then he lunged forward again, filling his hands with her as his mouth covered hers once more. 

Despite not looking, she managed to get his belt and trousers open. “Do we need a condom?” he rasped against her lips. 

Hermione laughed. “Magic can make contraception so easy, James,” she teased, reaching into the front of his trousers to stroke him gently. 

James groaned and dropped his head forward against her shoulder. He kissed her neck as his thumbs brushed over her nipples. 

She gripped his cock firmly in one hand, pulling it free from his trousers and letting her thumb brush over the weeping tip. 

With a hiss, James pulled back suddenly. He thrust his hand into his pocket and produced his wand. Waving it between them, he muttered the contraceptive charm before tossing his wand away. It skittered across the counter as James stepped forward and kissed her hard. One hand drew her in by the nape of her neck and the other grasped his cock and guided it to her dripping cunt. 

Hermione whimpered as he teased her with the head of his cock briefly. Then he pushed forward, stretching her deliciously and sinking into her with a groan. 

He was large. Larger than any of her past lovers, and Hermione was grateful that he stilled within her for a moment so that she could adjust to him. He kissed her slowly, his hands wrapping around her waist to hold her tight against him. 

When he pulled back and thrust into her again, Hermione threw her head back with a cry. She gripped his shoulders as his head dipped to suck on her collarbone. He snapped his hips forward quicker, forcing gasps and mewls from her lips each time. She moaned his name, and each time she did, she earned a rapturous groan from him and a rougher thrust. 

He murmured fragmented sentiments against her skin as he fucked her faster. Though her mind struggled to focus on anything other than the overwhelming feel of him, Hermione caught a few words here and there. 

_“Gorgeous… Fucking perfect… Never let you go…”_

Each word sent a jolt of pleasure through her, and she felt the cord of ecstasy within her tightening once more. Her legs wrapped around his waist, heels pressing into the globes of his arse to draw him closer to her. She looked down, momentarily enthralled by the tantalizing sight of his thick cock disappearing under the skirt of her sundress. 

He straightened up, his hands gripping her waist hard as their lips snapped together, and their eyes met. 

Hermione came apart, a cracked cry flying from her lips as her cunt clamped down on him. 

James cursed, but didn’t let it slow him down. He thrust into her roughly, his rhythm becoming more erratic as she quivered against him. His eyes never left hers as his mouth opened with a grunt, and he spilled his release inside of her. 

He leaned forward, kissing her slowly as his hips stilled, his cock still pulsing and twitching within her. 

Hermione let her hands wander over his neck and chest as her tongue slid over his languidly. 

After a moment he broke the kiss, resting his forehead against hers with a ragged breath. He chuckled quietly. “We probably shouldn’t have done that.”

Hermione grinned. “Probably. But I don’t care.” She tilted her chin forward, capturing his lips again. Slowly, the weight of reality returned to her and she pulled back slightly. “What are we going to tell Harry?” 

James grimaced and shook his head. “Please don’t talk to me about my son while I’m still inside of you.” 

Hermione laughed. “Sorry.” 

James grinned and leaned in to kiss her again. “We’ll worry about it later, alright? A problem for another day.” 

Hermione nodded, whimpering as he stepped back and slid out of her. 

“Stay the night?” he pleaded, running his hands along her legs. 

She nodded, knowing that she’d be heartbroken to have to go home after what they’d just shared. 

James smiled at her. “Good, because I have plans to have you a few more times before morning.” 

“If he really did plan this, we’ll have to thank Sirius for his shenanigans one day.” 

With a smirk, James nodded. “He’s always been very supportive of my highly inappropriate desires where you’re concerned. Harry may be a different story, but Sirius will probably throw us a party when he finds out.” 

Hermione laughed and leaned forward, burying her face against the warmth of James’ neck. “Just as long as he doesn’t make us another exploding cake.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ThorneAndRose for looking at this for me!


End file.
